My Little Bride
by BabyKyuMinJoy
Summary: Kyuhyun nekat menikahi Sungmin yang benar-benar masih di bawah umur. GS/KyuMin Cast/ Chapter 1 -Rep-


**Tittle : My Little Bride, Chapter 1**

.

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and Other**

.

**Genderswitch**

.

**Rated : T nyenggol M**

.

**Author : BabyJoy and Dindon**

.

**Disclaimer : KyuMin Milik Super Junior, Super Junior Milik ELF, ELF millik orang tuanya**

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Jeju Island—**

.

Pagi-pagi sekali didepan rumah keluarga Lee sudah gempar dengan kedatangan keluarga Cho yang tinggal di sebelah rumah keluarga Lee.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak lelaki dari keluarga Cho yang memulainya.

"Umma! Appa! Nunna! Palliwa!" dengan tidak sopan namja yang dijuluki evil itu membentak kedua orang tua juga kakak perempuannya.

"Kau ini mau apa, Cho Kyuhyun?!" tanya sang Appa pada anaknya itu, Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, malah terus menarik tangan ketiga orang itu mendekat kearah pintu rumah keluarga Lee.

.

Ketiga orang itu hanya bisa pasrah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mereka harus menahan malu karena anaknya ini membawa mereka dalam keadaan yang tidak pas. Tuan Cho yang baru memakai kemeja dan dasi juga boxer harus rela ditarik oleh anaknya keluar kamar. Nyonya Cho yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi dan masih memakai apron itu juga harus rela di tarik oleh anaknya itu. juga Nunna-nya yang masih memakai baju tidur harus menjadi korban pemaksaan dongsaengnya ini.

.

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong

Kyuhyun memencet bel dengan tidak sabar, membuat kepalanya mendapat jitakan halus dari sang nunna.

"Yang sopan bocah!" ucap Nunna-nya. Ahra, Cho Ahra.

"Aiisshh.." Kyuhyun hanya mendelik kearah nunna-nya dan mengusap kepalanya.

.

**Krek**

.

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka dan menampakan seorang lelaki paruh baya.

"Eh? Kyuhyun?" ucap orang itu saat melihat namja 22 tahun itu berdiri didepannya. Lelaki paruh baya itu kemudian tersenyum melihat dibelakang Kyuhyun ada orang lain.

"Ada Hangeng dan Heechul juga? Ahh.. ayo masukk." Ucap tuan rumah kepada satu keluarga itu.

Tuan Lee mengerutkan dahi melihat orang-orang itu datang dengan berpakaian seperti itu— kecuali Kyuhyun yang sudah merencanakan ini.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi sekali datang kemari?" tanya tuan Lee saat mereka sudah duduk diruang tamu.

Ketiga orang itu— Appa, Umma, Nunna Kyuhyun— hanya diam sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan seperti—

_'cepat apa yang ingin kau lakukan anak bodoh'._

Kyuhyun berdehem kecil sebelum memulai pembicaraan. Tapi saat dia akan mengatakan sesuatu tiba-tiba Nyonya Lee dan seorang anak yeoja yang imut datang menghampiri tamu-tamu itu.

"Ehh, ada keluarga Cho." Ucap Nyonya Lee dan duduk disebelah Tuan Lee.

Kyuhyun melihat anak yeoja itu dan tersenyum sumringah.

"Minnie.." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.." Minnie atau Sungmin –anak Nyonya dan Tuan Lee— langsung berhambur duduk disebelah Kyuhyun dan mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum saat melihat sang pujaan hati yang seminggu ini tidak dilihatnya sekarang ada dirumahnya.

"Ya! Bocah.. cepat apa yang ingin kau katakan?" ucap Nunna Kyuhyun tidak sabar.

Kyuhyun akhirnya sadar dan kembali melanjutkan apa yang sempat terpotong tadi.

"emm begini." Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"sebelumnya kalian pasti sudah tahu.. bulan kemarin aku baru lulus kuliah." Kyuhyun menarik nafas sejenak.

"minggu lalu aku mendapat telfon dari dosenku yang sekarang ada di Seoul dan dia memberi tahuku bahwa aku mendapat pekerjaan disana." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Nyonya dan Tuan Lee hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. Sedangkan Keluarga Cho yang lain membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo?! Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?!" Tanya sang Appa.

"Mianhae Appa. Seminggu ini aku sibuk memikirkan tawaran itu. Aku bingung harus menerimanya atau tidak." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang duduk disebelahnya hanya diam menatap Kyuhyun.

"Makanya, kemarin-kemarin aku tidak menjemputmu atau menghubungimu. Aku benar-benar pusing, disisi lain aku ingin mendapat pekerjaan yang mapan seperti di Seoul tapi aku sadar yang membuatku berat untuk meninggalkan Jeju adalah jauh darimu." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dalam.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia mengelus-ngelus tangan Kyuhyun digenggamannya mencoba untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih dan sayang.

"Lalu? Kau mau menerimanya?" tanya Heechul, Umma Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunduk sejenak dan kembali menenggakan kepalanya menatap orang disekitarnya bergantian. Sungmin menantikan jawaban Kyuhyun. Dia juga tidak ingin jauh dari Kyuhyun, kebersamaan yang dia lewatkan bersama Kyuhyun dari kecil tidak mau sampai putus ditengah jalan.

"Ne, aku akan menerimanya." Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Sontak Sungmin melepas tautan tangannya di tangan Kyuhyun dan sedikit menjauh dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"kau.. Kau ingin meninggalkanku?" Tanya Sungmin tidak percaya. Perasaan senang yang baru saja hinggap dihatinya seketika hilang saat Kyuhyun mengatakan itu.

"Kau—hiks, kau mau meninggalkan Minnie? Hikss." Tangis Sungmin akhirnya pecah dia menunduk dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya.

"Annia.. bukan begitu Minnie." Kyuhyun mencoba untuk merengkuh tubuh Sungmin.

Orang yang ada disekitarnya melihat iba kepada pasangan muda ini.

"Tapi kau mau pergi ke Seoul. Hikss." Sungmin menerima rengkuhan Kyuhyun dan menangis dipelukannya.

"Ne, aku memang akan ke Seoul. Tapi tidak sendiri. Kita akan kesana bersama." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat semua orang yang ada disitu membulatkan mata.

"Mwo?!" ucap mereka serempak.

"Ne, aku— aku mengajak Umma, Appa dan Nunna kesini untuk—untuk mengatakan ini." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit gugup karena takut.

Sungmin-pun tidak kalah shock, dia langsung menenggakan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membawa Sungmin ke Seoul bocah?!" Bentak Ahra Nunna.

"Aku— aku akan menikahinya."

"Mwo?!"

"dua minggu lagi aku akan ke Seoul dan— dan aku akan menikahi Minnie dalam waktu dekat ini."

"NE?!"

Sukses. Anak setan satu ini sukses membuat orang yang ada disekitarnya melotot tidak percaya. Begitu pula Sungmin, dia menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Kyu.. apa yang—"

"Ya! Bocah! Kau ingin menikah mendahului Nunna-mu hah? Kau ingat Minnie masih dibawah umur untuk menikah dengan lelaki mesum sepertimu." Bentak Nunna Kyuhyun sambil memukul pundak Kyuhyun.

"Aiishhh.. tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa jauh dari Minnie. Jalan satu-satunya hanya ini. Aku mohon Umma, Appa, Nunna juga adjhuma dan Ajhussi, restui kami." Kyuhyun memelas menatap semua orang itu.

"Tapi Minnie masih kecil Kyu.." Ucap Sungmin.

"Kau bisa meneruskan sekolah disana chagi."

"Kau ini memang berani Kyuhyun." Ucap Appa Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Adjhussi aku mohon. Jebal.." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengemis restu dari orang tua Sungmin.

"Kyu.. kau ini ada-ada saja. Setelah Minnie lulus kuliah dia bisa menyusulmu kesanakan? Kenapa harus sampai menikah seperti itu?" tanya Heecul Umma sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing akibat anaknya ini.

"Menunggu Minnie lulus kuliah?! Ummaaaaa.. Menunggu Minnie lulus kuliah itu 8 tahun lagi. Mana mungkin aku tahan berlama-lama jauh darinya." Kata Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Tapi Minnie masih kelas 3 SMP Kyu.. mana bisa kau menikahi anak yang masih dibawah umur." Sekarang Nyonya Lee berucap.

"Kita bisa menikah sembunyi-sembunyi. Bukannya menikah didepan Tuhan itu tidak melihat umur?" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"kau ini memang gila Kyuhyun. bagaimana bisa seperti itu." ucap sang Appa.

"tapi Appa.." Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. " Minnie.. kau— kau ingin bersamaku kan? Ayo kita menikah dan ikut aku ke Seoul." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan berharap Sungmin ingin mengikuti semua keinginannya.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Berpikir untuk menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak mau kita berpisahkan? Kau ingin melihatku menggandeng tangan yeoja lain disana?"

"Andwae!" Kyuhyun mencoba memancing Sungmin agar mau mengikuti keinginannya dan dengan cepat Sungmin menjawab sambil meremas tangan Kyuhyun.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan disambut dengan senyuman bahagia dari Kyuhyun.

"Kalian lihat. Dia juga mau menikah denganku. Sekarang kalian hanya merestui kami saja. Urusan sekolah Minnie biar aku yang urus disana. Dan—dan menikah.. emm menurutku lebih cepat lebih baik." Senyum tidak lepas dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Semua orang tua itu hanya mendesah. Lalu melempar pandang satu sama lain.

"Umma.. Umma hanya bisa berdoa'a yang terbaik untuk kalian." Ucap Leeteuk— Umma Sungmin pasrah.

"Hahh— Appa percaya padamu Kyuhyun." Ucap Appa Kyuhyun disertai anggukan oleh Ummanya.

Appa Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam. "Bahagiakan dia kelak. Aku menitipakan anakku disana. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, bagaimanapun Sungmin masih anak-anak dan kadang-kadang akan labil. Kau tahu itu Kyu?" ucap Appa Sungmin mengalah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Memang tidak ada yang berani satupun yang bisa melarang keinginan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Huhh~ aku sudah menjadi adjhuma di usia muda begini." Ucap Ahra kesal.

"Aaaaa— dan satu lagi. Tidak boleh memiliki anak sebelum usia Sungmin cukup. Kau mengerti Cho?" ucap Appa Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

Kyuhyun lalu berdiri dan membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih. Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo. Appa, Umma , Nunna, adjhusi, Adjhuma." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau mau jadi menantuku panggil aku Umma dan Appa." Ucap Leeteuk Umma.

"Ne, Umma, Appa."

Dan mereka kembali berbincang seputar pernikahan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang akan dilangsungkan dalam waktu dekat ini.

Cho Kyuhyun memang nekat. Demi bersama sang pujaan hati dia rela melakukan hal diluar nalar pada kekasihnya itu. memang terkesan egois, tapi itulah Cho Kyuhyun.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, sebenarnya dua keluarga itu memang sudah menjodohkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dari semenjak mereka kecil –Sungmin 6 tahun, Kyuhyun 14 tahun—. Kala itu, dua keluarga ini memang sudah seperti keluarga besar—sampai sekarang.

Perjodohan yang mereka rencanakan harus terlaksana 9 tahun lebih cepat. Orang tua mereka setuju-setuju saja, malah sepertinya bagus. Kehidupan Sungmin mungkin akan lebih terarah kemasa depan. Tapi yahh, yang namanya anak masih dibawah 15 tahun harus menikah itukan hal yang tidak wajar.

.

.

.

**Seoul, Korea Selatan—**  
.

.

.  
Dua sejoli itu sudah berada di Seoul sejak dua hari yang lalu. Setelah pernikahan yang direncanakan 2 minggu yang lalu di Jeju, dua hari kemudia kedua sejoli ini langsung melaksanakannya.

Pernikahan yang kalau di Indonesia mah namanya –Nikah Sirih—.

Yang mengetahui pernikahan ini hanya kedua keluarganya. Nyonya dan Tuan Lee juga Cho dan Ahra juga Sungjin. Hanya mereka, emm—pastor dan Tuhan juga pastinya.

Mereka kini sedang terbaring dikasur empuk. Tapi mereka tidak tertidur.

"Kyuhh.." Suara desahan yeoja imut itu menyudahi kegiatan rutin malam mereka.

"Ahhh— gomawo Minnie ya." Ucap Kyuhyun dan berbaring disamping Sungmin, mengambil posisi lebih enak untuk tidur sambil berpelukan.

Keduanya mulai menutup mata mencoba mendatangi alam bawah sadar.

Kegiatan yang barusan seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan, mengingat janji Kyuhyun dengan Appa Sungmin untuk tidak memiliki anak diusia yang belum cukup, juga Sungmin yang memang masih berumur 14 tahun.

Kyuhyun memang sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyentuh Sungmin sampai umur Sungmin cukup. Tapi yang namanya setan mana tahan sama yang namanya nafsu. *Plak..

Saat malam pernikahan, kedua keluarga itu berpesta kecil-kecilan di belakang rumah keluarga Lee dan Cho**– Garden** **Party—** yang di bongkar pagarnya agar taman belakang mereka bersatu.

Saat di tengah-tengah pesta, tiba-tiba para orang tua –Appa Umma KyuMin— mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang ada diayunan bawah pohon dan mereka berbincang.

Perbincangan mereka tertuju pada hubungan intim, Sungmin yang notabennya masih awam dengan hal-hal seperti itu hanya diam dan membiarkan Kyuhyun yang menanggapinya. Dan disela-sela perbincangan mereka Appa Kyuhyun berbisik pada Kyuhyun.

"..Asalkan pakai pengaman tidak apa-apa Kyu." Ucapnya. Wajah Kyuhyun mulai memerah dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Appa ini. Mana mung—"

"Tidak apa-apa Kyu. Asalkan tidak kebobolan." Sekarang Appa Sungmin yang bicara.

Terang saja Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendapat ijin dari orang tua juga mertuanya. Mereka mungkin mengerti bagaimana seorang lelaki menahan nafsunya, apalagi dia sudah menjadi seorang suami.

Dan sampai sekarang mereka melakukannya hampir setiap hari dan pastinya memakai pengaman.

Sungmin yang berada dibawaha kukungan Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dan percaya pada Kyuhyun. dia juga tidak mau mengecewakan Kyuhyun.  
.

.

.  
Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang berada di Kyunghee University, dimana dosen yang memberi Kyuhyun pekerjaan mengajar.

"Heii.. Liat Namja itu. Apa dia kuliah disini?"

"Dia fakultas mana?"

"Itu yang disebelahnya pasti adiknya."

Bisik-bisik kecil mulai terdengar. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri mengeratkan gandengannya di tangan Kyuhyun, apalagi saat orang-orang itu bilang kalau dirinya pasti adik Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedikit tidak suka dibilang adiknya, walaupun hubungan pernikahan mereka ditutup-tutupi tapi setidaknya orang-orang berpikir kalau mereka memang pasangan.

"Kyuhyun!" terdengar seseorang memanggil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum pada orang itu dan menghampirinya.

"Annyeong Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun pada dosennya dulu.

"Annyeong. Wahh— ternyata kau mau benar-benar datang ke Seoul ya. Hahaha.." gurauan dosen itu.

"Hahaha.. ne, aku ingin mencari pengalaman dan emm— aku juga tertarik dengan Seoul. Hahaha." Kyuhyun menanggapi gurauannya.

"hemm.." orang itu mengangguk memahami. Tiba-tiba tatapannya tertuju pada orang yang disebelah Kyuhyun, Sungmin. "Nuguseyeo?" tanya dosennya.

"Ahh.. dia sepupuku." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya. "Annyeong, Sungmin imnida." Ucap Sungmin.

"Ne, Yunho imnida." Jawab dosen yang ternyata bernama Yunho.

"Bangapseumnida." Ucap Sungmin lagi. "Na do."

"Ohh iya Kyu, kita bicarakan ini diruanganku saja." Kata Yunho.

"Ne, kajja."

Mereka pun pergi keruangan Yunho.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun mengatakan Sungmin adalah sepupunya. Kalian tahu sendiri, mereka belum resmi sebagai suami istri dalam Negara. Sebisa mungkin mereka menutupi hubungan yang sebenarnya didepan banyak orang sampai waktu yang tepat.

Sungmin terima itu, Kyuhyunpun sama. Mereka sudah membicarakan ini semua.

*tadi bknnya sungmin mau dibilng psangan sma si Kyu? ==' *Author aneh memang u.U*  
.

.  
"Baiklah Kyu. Minggu depan kau sudah bisa mengajar di Seoul Internasional Senior High Schcool. Disana istriku juga mengajar, kau bisa meminta bantuannya." Ujar Yunho menyudahi masalah perbincangan.

"Ne Hyung, Gamsahamnida." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Ne. setelah ini kalian akan kemana?" tanya Yunho.

"kami akan ke Seoul Internasional Junior High School Hyung, mendaftarkan Sungmin disana."

"Ohh, kau baru SMP?" tanya Yunho pada Sungmin.

"Ne," Sungmin mengangguk.

"emm.. sekolah yang tepat. Kalian bisa bertemu setiap hari, bukannya itu satu lingkungankan?"

"ne, kau benar Hyung."

Ada juga alasan Sungmin masuk sekolah itu, saat Yunho bilang Kyuhyun akan mengajar di Seoul Internasional Senior High School, terlintas dengan cepat dipikiran Kyuhyun Junior High School yang tepat untuk Sungmin.  
.

.

.  
Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpisah di lapangan utama yang sangat besar di Seoul Internasional High School. Setelah penerimaan murid baru dan tahun ajaran baru tadi, Kyuhyun diperkenalkan sebagai guru baru di Senior High School. Setelah itu keduanya berpisah menuju tempatnya masing-masing.

"Heumm kelasku yang mana yahh?" gumam Sungmin sambil mencari namanya dimading.

"Kelas 9-2." Sungminpun mulai mencari kelasnya.

Brukkk

"Ahhh.." Ringis Sungmin dan orang yang ditabraknya bersama.

"Mi—Mianhae. Gwechana?" Sungmin mulai berdiri dan membantu orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Ne, gwechana." Jawabnya.

"Apa kau kelas 9?" tanya Sungmin yang tidak sengaja melihat buku yang dibawa yeoja itu bertulis 'Kelas IX'

"Ne."

"Apa kau tahu kelas 9-2?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ohh. Itu kelasku."

"Ne? kita sekelas." Ucap Sungmin senang. akhirnya ada teman juga.

"Kau anak baru?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kajja, kita kekelas." Ucapnya dan menarik tangan Sungmin.  
.

.

.  
To Be Cont  
.

.

.  
Maaf untuk status KyuMin diatas.. untuk yang dibawah umur, dimohon dengan sangat untuk tidak menurutinya yaa.. dosa lohh #PLAKKKKK *AUTHORGILA*

Saya mau buat fic yang santai2 aja. Tpi ga kya sinetron juga sihhh.. hhe

Maaf ya lagi2 Uri Sungmin tercinta harus saya 'Tringin' dulu jadi Yeojaa XD pan biar Feelnya dapet gitoohh.. jadi sifatnya ga maksaa hohoho ^o^

Baiklahh.. kalau respon yang ini banyakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk k…. Saya jamin bakalan terus dilanjutttt.. *tapi kgak janjiii kalau yang riviews dikit XD*

oh ya, satu lagii.. ini Fic udh lma aku bkin, cuma pas kmrin2 ga sengaja nnton flm'a mun geun yoong, eh ternyata film sma cerita ini sdkit smaa, pdahal kgak sengaja lohh xD

yahh anggap aja ini sedikit terinspirasi dari film itu jugaa ^^

.

RnR yaa ! saya terima semuanya dengan lapang dada biar sekalipun kritik itu emang pedas tapi membuat aku semangat hhe ^^


End file.
